One Week
by Fiamatta Montague
Summary: After ten years and one week, he finally has the woman of his dreams. One-shot. Fluff. GraLu/GrayLu.


Title: **One Week**

Pairing: GraLu (Fairy Tail Fandom)

Summary: After ten years and one week, he finally has the woman of his dreams.

Rating: **T**

*First posted on my writing blog.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail._

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Monday, 8am**

The gates of the University Library greeted Lucy Heartfilia on a fresh Monday morning. She breezed through the doors and proceeded to settle down on the chair at the far end of the first floor.

Upon arriving in her seat, Lucy placed her bag on the table and took out the things she would need – her laptop, notepad, two pens (black and red), three thick books about Finance, and her phone. When she finished plugging her laptop charger on the outlet, she checked the book she left on the table the day before yesterday and smiled – happy that it was still there.

Two weeks from now, she would submit her final thesis to her professor. Two weeks from now, graduation day would be a step closer. Two weeks from now, she would finally taste her freedom (from all things related to numbers and calculators).

Lucy sighed as she sat on her seat. Life had been too kind to her in _many_ aspects – in school, in her writing career (with her first book recently published), in her family, and in her friends. If only she had the courage of a lion back in high school, then her life would probably be _complete_.

She shook her head upon realizing the path her mind was taking her. Negative things were a 'no-no' especially during these crucial times in her university life. Those things could wait until graduation day, by then; she hoped that the book had found him already.

Her fingers reached for the only non-financial book on the table (the one she left two nights ago) – the only copy in the entire library (as of the moment). She traced the engravings on the cover, happy that one of her dreams really came true. The author's name was _Cel E. Schial _– a name born out of her love for anything celestial-related.

Slowly, she opened the front cover (a sort of good luck charm whenever she started her long day of research) only to be greeted by a post-it note that read:

'_You are beautiful and wonderful._

_I'm an idiot who stood in the shadows for these past ten years._

_I hope you forgive me.'_

Lucy narrowed her eyes in confusion. What in the world was this note? Did somebody left it for someone? But that cannot happen. No one else occupied this place except for her. Could this be a secret admirer that she never knew off?

A blush tainted her cheeks at the thought.

_Someone has a crush on me!_

Shyly, she reached out for a pen and scribbled down her answer on the paper.

_It's going to be a long day._

—

**Tuesday, 7pm**

The people in the library were thinning out by the time he got inside the building.

Gray tried to come here last night, but an emergency meeting with the football club impeded his visit.

Nervousness, uneasiness, and worry filled his thoughts as he walked through the halls to reach his destination. He should have thought better than to follow the ridiculous advice of Natsu regarding his love problem.

Who knew that good-for-nothing idiot actually had a brain at his disposal?

"_If you can't talk to her directly, then leave her a message instead. I mean, you are already stalking her anyway. And to think you two knew each other ever since high school."_

He reached the far end corner within five minutes and was glad to see _the book_ laying there on the table.

With a deep breath (and a silent prayer), he opened _the book_ to see his post-it note having a reply (just below his apology).

'_Thank you for the compliment. Whoever you are, I forgive you so don't burden yourself anymore. If there's an idiot here, it's really me. You see, I've been in love with a guy since… forever, but I never had the courage to tell it to him. And now I live in a big bucket of regret every single time I walk past a happy couple. Do you think it could have worked out if I told him my feelings?'_

She answered. Lucy really answered his message and it's not just his imagination. He's been forgiven and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

But how would he answer her question? _'It would have worked out since you're irresistible?'_ Dammit! He's in love with her like crazy. He couldn't just give out some advice that could ruin his (currently) slimming chances with her. This was just insane.

Gray thought to leave the note unanswered; however, this was his only chance of talking with her. He started this and he wouldn't live it down if he backed out now. If this will make Lucy happy, then he'd gladly forgo his selfish ambitions just for her.

With a determined mind (but with a slowly breaking heart) he opened his bag and took out a new sheet of Post-It note, wrote down his reply, and stuck it above his previously written one.

—

**Wednesday, 10am**

Lucy came to the library a little later than her usual time. She largely blamed this on her telephone call with Levy last night.

"_Eh? Gray? What's this all about?"_

"_Nothing, Levy. I'm just curious."_

She placed her bag on the floor and was delighted to see that _the book_ was still there (albeit with a different position – indicating that her secret pen-pal was probably here last night).

"_Well, he's okay. Actually, and I think you already know this, he's the smartest guy in the engineering department and he will graduate with honors - just like you."_

"_Thanks for the compliment Levy but –"_

"_Yeah, I know what you want to ask. He's still single."_

Lucy opened _the book_ and was glad to see a new Post-It note inside.

"_Lu-chan. I really hope Gray read your book. It's like a major giveaway of your feelings!"_

In her haste to scribble down a reply, her pen rolled out off her hand, and landed at the bottom of the window.

"Mou." She yelped, before she went to pick up her pen.

"_Lu-chan, I swear. If this worked, you'll have the cutest love story ever!"_

She bent her knees a little as her fingers reached out for the writing instrument. Then Lucy straightened her back and was met with the view outside.

"_Levy, but what if he rejects me?"_

"_He won't. He'll be a bigger idiot than Natsu if he did."_

And it seemed time had stop for a second when she saw a familiar patch of midnight hair walking out of the library gates. Finally, she reached a connection to the familiar handwriting (that kept bugging her since early Monday morning).

She felt her heart beat a thousand miles per minute.

But, it couldn't be him - captain of the football team, outstanding student, and drop-dead gorgeous god's gift to mankind who a million girls would kill for - right?

"_Levy, I'm so scared, what if he likes someone else? THIS IS GRAY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!"_

"_Lu-chan. Trust me on this. He won't reject you. EVER."_

After Lucy re-read the note (for at least three times), she was finally able to compose herself and gave out a short but sincere reply below Gray's (with the hope it was really him) message of –

'_Then we are both idiots. Someday, I hope you find the right guy._

_But I'd be lying if I tell you I'm not wishing for it to be me._

_I don't know if it would have worked out, but what I want to know is…_

_Do you think you could go out with me?'_

Maybe Levy was right, because if it was really Gray, then they'd be the perfect idiotic pair on the planet.

—

**Thursday, 1pm**

Yesterday was a big failure.

He planned to see her reply right after his football practice but Lucy was still there. Gray tried to wait for her to leave but she wouldn't budge from her seat. In the end, after hiding at a tree branch for an hour (because he's afraid to be seen by his and Lucy's friends), Natsu called out to him from below.

"_Come down here Gray! I'm starving already."_

Gray had half the heart to ignore Natsu, but his friend doesn't know the words 'give up'. With a grunt and a _"You're paying for my food",_ he climbed down the tree and went on their way.

Research told him that if he wanted to take a peek at _the book_, 12:30-1:30pm (when she's having lunch) would be the best time. Plus, to be sure of his move, Gray made a quick run to the University Cafeteria where he saw Lucy and Levy share a lunch together.

"Ah, Mr. Fullbuster, I see you frequenting the library lately."

"Good Afternoon Ms. Mira! I just needed to check something out, I'll see you later." He greeted the chief librarian before going on his way.

He expected to find _the book_ shut close like always, but what greeted him was an opened book with three pieces of chocolate candies on top of the note.

'_Regarding your previous question, I think I wouldn't mind going out with you._

_Only a big idiot would say no._

_Here are some chocolate candies for you. I know you like them.'_

Gray examined the candies before shoving it in his pants with a smirk on his face. Well, at least Lucy said yes to his invitation, the only problem was how to introduce himself to her.

_WAIT!_

I know you like them.

I know **you** like them.

**I know.**

And he almost wanted to laugh with his current situation because it seemed his problems were starting to disappear one by one.

With a cheeky grin, he wrote his reply on the other side of the Post-It note before leaving the area.

—

**Friday, 8pm**

Her day had been spent mostly on finalizing her paper, daydreaming about Gray, and thinking up on how to reply back to his message.

By this time, Lucy was 100% sure that it was truly Gray based on his latest reply (with Ms. Mira as a witness on his entrance at the library) which read:

'_Thank you, it really boosted my ego. _

_My gut feeling is telling me I've been discovered._

_By the way, thanks for the chocolates.'_

"Attention, the library is closing within five minutes."

She packed her things in a flash, and stood up from her chair, but not before glancing behind to look at the new 'Happy' Post-It note she left on the cover of _the book_.

—

**Saturday, 11am**

This was bizarre.

He was planning to see Lucy today because (it seemed) his cover was already blown away. She's supposed to be here but was nowhere to be found. Instead he found _the book_ with a 'Happy' Post-It stuck on its cover.

'_Look for page 143 of this book called Fairies in Love._

_It will answer a lot of your questions.'_

He followed her instructions and opened _the book_ to read its contents.

_She pretends not to see him, not to hear him, not to feel him. But in truth, despite her cold facade lies a lady who is madly in love with the "annoying stripper". At times, her eyes would wander to him during class hours – just staring (hoping that he'll turn his head to look at her). There are also those moments when she would stay up late in class just to watch his football practice right across their room. She watches him carefully (like a hawk to its prey), only leaving after he asks for a quick break from their coach._

_Once upon a time, she thought of him as an annoying jerk (who had nothing on his mind but football and food), but time and time again he proves her wrong. In fact, he is one of the smartest guys in the class, the kindest and most gentlemen of them all. So it's really no wonder why a lot of girls are attracted to him. And she is not an exception. _

_A lot of her friends doesn't know it, but she spends most of their English class daydreaming about him - of how their life would be if they fall in love with each other, of how he would try to win her affections over and over again, of how he would shower her his kisses and hugs, of how their future children would look like, and of how they'll spend the rest of their lives together._

_Sadly, she's a coward who's afraid of rejection and pain. So she allows things to stay the same, even though her heart gets broken each time he looks at a woman (who's not her) with those tender eyes of his. Before she knew it, graduation day came and they were off to college._

_But she doesn't give up there, because at one point during their last time in class together, she almost blurted out the words "I love you" to him. Too bad a lot of things got in their way, so her words got replaced by three chocolate candies on his table._

_Hopefully the message came across. _

After reading the page Lucy indicated, Gray left the area (without even writing back to the note), not noticing that there was a figure hiding behind the bookshelf watching his every move.

—

**Sunday, 12pm**

Lucy felt like the world was ending. If Levy hadn't called her early morning, she would still be wallowing in despair and sadness.

Yesterday was doomsday. She blew it. It's over. Judging from Gray's reaction, all of her chances went down the drain.

"_Lu-chan, you have to get out of that shit-hole you're buried into."_

"_But Levy, he... he hates me! You should have seen his reaction yesterday. It was blank. He felt nothing. I made a fool out of myself... My life is over."_

"_Lu-chan, trust me when I say everything is okay."_

"_But... It hurts."_

"_Stop crying. There's no point in shedding tears. Look, meet me at the bench under the Sakura tree later at noon."_

"_I don't want to go out."_

"_I'll drag you out myself if I have to. Erza says it so. Just meet me there, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

"_Freshen up and get a grip on yourself."_

Lucy reached the bench at the specified time but there was no Levy or Erza waiting for her. Instead, _the book _was the one laying there with a note tucked inside its body. She stomped her feet on the ground (in pent up anger and sadness) before yanking out the paper to read its contents.

_Sometimes, during soccer practice, he would always try to ask for a short break from their coach – just to sneak inside the school to get a glimpse of her leaving their classroom. He would deliberately avoid the windows because he's afraid that she'll catch him staring at her. _

_Once upon a time, he thought of her as a snob-rich kid who cared only about herself. But time and time again, he is proven wrong because she was the best thing that ever happened in his life. Sure she's got all the beauty a guy could ask for, but that's not what led him to her. He's drawn in mostly by her superior intelligence and witty remarks, her kindness and compassion towards other people, her cheery and outgoing personality, and her passion for doing what she loves best._

_A lot of their friends and classmates thought of him as a star and as a perfect boyfriend material. But what they didn't know was he had a talent for stalking. Yes, it is embarrassing to admit it, but he's stalked her for everything. From her school schedules, her library visits, her lunch and dinner time, heck, he even slept outside a bookstore when her book came out – so that he'll be the first person in the world to read it (and reread it he did last night). _

_He also owes his stalking skills to one blue-haired bookworm lady, to one pink-haired idiotic best friend of his, to one scary red-haired kendo master, and to one white-haired chief librarian. _

_The idea of sneaking a letter on her book came from his best friend. He remembered how scared he was to be caught when she came into the room five minutes too early (hiding himself behind a bookcase while watching her every reaction). _

_And finally, after a week of notes, and confessions, he finally found the courage to tell her -_

"I love you."

Lucy whipped around at the all-too-familiar voice to find a bouquet of white and red roses on Gray Fullbuster's hand.

"W-what?"

"I said, I love you." he repeated with the same intensity of emotions.

"I-"

"Hn. I know. I've read it, remember?"

"Yeah..." Lucy sniffled a little, "Did... the chocolates work?"

To which Gray replied with a heartfelt laugh and a kiss on her forehead.

"So. Damn. Much."

.

.

_Even a million confessions could never measure up,_

_To how much this heart beats wildly for you and you alone._

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'm hoping to hear your wonderful feedback/comments/criticisms/thoughts._

_hugs and kisses,_

_Fia_


End file.
